


Benedictus Maximus - Pleasure Warrior (Benedict as a Roman)

by Mette123



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbitches, Cumbercollective, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Historical Fantasy, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mette123/pseuds/Mette123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's a about a guy called Benedict, and yes, he is an amazing lover sending women into ecstacy exquisite, but in this one he is a Roman Commander. He wins the battle but looses the war on pleasure, when initiating a young woman into the art of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benedictus Maximus - Ch 1, Green eyes meets Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the real life actor Benedict Cumberbatch, and the story is not about any real characters.  
> Since many of us do have a soft spot for the character we have fictionalised in our mind as "Benedict", and that was the only category I could find, I have played a little bit with that name. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I realise it's more of "fiction" and less of "fan". I will work on this for the future. It is also in my second langauge, so I apologise if my writing sometimes misses the mark. All feedback greatly appreciated!

Legion Commander Benedictus Maximus took off his breastplate and sat down at the table. He was weary after the day’s battle, and had no appetite for the lavish feast laid out before him. The priestess of the temple of Voluptas had spared no expense in entertaining him and his troops, and here came the girls. Young nubile apprentices in the art of love; this is what had sustained his men through their battles. They were all taking their pleasures now, some discretely in rooms, and others not so discretely up against trees and behind bushes. The air was thick with lust and grunts, and it turned him off even further. He sighed and thought of his wife and children at home.

His reveries were interrupted by the high priestess coming before him, quite an apparition in gold clothes and headdress gleaming against her black straight hair.  
“Benedictus Maximus, I have something very special for you tonight”, she announced. “Our most gifted apprentice, saved especially for you, raised to please and delight you. Her gifts are divine, and her bestowing them on you as her first man will bless you and your family and give you good luck in the field”. She proudly stood aside, and there was a young woman with a slight tremble to her tall and lean frame, hands clasped, and head down.

She was a sight to behold, with long tan limbs shining from fragrant oil, luscious auburn locks tumbling down to her waist, high full breasts luring the gaze to where her clothes strained to hold them in. He wouldn’t be a man if he didn’t react to this scene, and he felt the familiar stirrings of lust. But he also wouldn’t be Benedict if he didn’t wholeheartedly reject the idea. Benedict loved women, he always had, and he took no pleasure in emptying himself into a disempowered human being; not when he knew the delights that lay in a true meeting between hearts and souls along with bodies.

“Very beautiful”, he said politely, as if he had been offered pigs feet on a full stomach. “She is yours”, the high priestess repeated, “groomed especially for this occasion”. 

His military mind quickly weighed up the situation. The tradition of giving the best holy women of the temple to army commanders was a long and eminent one. If he did not take her, she would be passed down to one of his brutal under-commanders, and that would be a terrible experience for any woman, let alone a virgin. The right thing to do by this girl, would be to bed her as gently as possible and let her conquer the brutes to come having experienced some pleasure. He could do that for her. No one expected him to decline, not even his wife; to do so would be an affront to this important ally. The decision was his; he would do it.

“Thank you”, he said, looking at the girl now. “What is your name”, he asked, in a first move to lure her out of her shyness. He was completely unprepared for what was to come, thinking she was trembling out of fear and not excitement. “Amanda”, she answered, and looked straight at him with startlingly green eyes. It was not the colour that shook him, unusual as it was. It was the absolutely lack of shyness. Instead, her intelligent gaze oozed curiosity and intensity. When Amanda’s locked with his famed blue eyes, she felt a hot current run through her. Both of them took a sharp involuntary breath, their pupils dilating and surprise spreading on their faces at the intense connection with the other. “We shall leave you to it”, said the high priestess, who’d read the signs and now made fast work of getting the entourage out of the room. Suddenly it was just the two of them, flames flickering along the walls in the exiting breeze. 

“Alone at last”, Benedict broke the silence jokingly. Amanda giggled, her full lips spreading to a beautiful smile. Candid, not cunning, thought Benedict. Relief ran through his body, also at the realisation that Amanda was not as young as he had feared. Rather than a girl on the cusp of adulthood, this was a blossoming woman. They really had saved her for him. And now he was going to do the right thing by her. Before he had worked out exactly how, she approached him slowly, seductively, with swinging hips, and sank down into his lap. 

It was overwhelming, having a soft woman’s body on his and he wanted to get to know her, quickly. He instinctively pulled her in, their heads level, his hands softly placed around her shoulders. As was his talent, the right path ahead swiftly formed in front of his eyes.

“Amanda”, he said, relishing the sound of her name – loveable- fitting her so perfectly, “I want you to forget everything you have learned. I know you are schooled in the art of love, and I am sure you are very skilled. But for tonight, let me guide you. Trust me.” The last two words were uttered as a command.

Her heart was beating so fast at his deep, authoritative voice, they could both feel it under his hands that had moved to the top of her chest. She swallowed nervously – this was not what she had expected. She knew what to do, down to the very minutiae of seduction, and she had seen it many times done by others. It never begun like this. What was expected of her now? “I… I will do as you wish”, she stammered, her face speaking her confusion as loudly as her words. “Good”, he said, “and you will have pleasure for it”. He moved in to kiss her neck, and unexpectedly she spoke again. “I know there might be pleasure, and there will be pain”, she said. “But this is all for you, not for me”, she tried again to bring it back to what she knew to be true.

“Your pleasure is my pleasure, and as for the pain, we will make that as bearable as we can”, he said, his mouth moving from her neck, to her jaw, now searching her mouth. She was ready for him, waiting for this moment all her life, but never anticipating it to be so sweet. Her lips responded to his kiss, her tongue intertwined with his, and they both lost themselves in the sensation. She had kissed a thousand times, all in practice, with boys and girls and priestesses – never a man. Was that why, or was it him? She felt the fire burn inside of her, as did he, a yearning that caused her to press her chest to his, tangle her fingers into his brown curls, not finding a moment yet to consult the tricks she had been taught and now mastered. 

He groaned at the feeling of her hardening nipples against his breast. With one swift move, he swept her up and carried her to the soft bedding at the end of the room. Their breaths were heavy now as he unwrapped her top and took off his shirt. He is beautiful; she managed to think at the sight of his strong, hairless chest, before he covered her body with his. Lean and muscular but not burly; fitting for a man with his soulful eyes and sharp mind. Positively panting now, she savoured the feeling of his hands on her breasts, his tongue flicking over her nipples, his mouth trailing kisses down to her taut stomach. Surely he was not going to… She sat up, put her hand in his hair and gently tugged him back up towards her with a pained look on her beautiful face. “I… I have never been shown any pleasures”, she said. “It is part of the saving of me, that I not just experience the pain but any future pleasure with the men to which I am given. And also not too much pleasure. Not for me.” He looked at her with furrowed brow. “No pleasure?” he asked, “not even done by yourself?” She shook her head. “Well, you must be going insane then, with all this going on around you”, he offered, baffled. “It is the part I play here as the chosen one at the temple”, she explained. “If I am ruled by my own pleasure, how can I focus on yours?”


	2. Benedict Maximus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict successfully seduces the very willing Amanda and brings her to divine ecstasy. So focused is he on the battle to give her pleasure, that he forgets the bigger war he needs to fight (for her rights!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per Ch1, this has nothing to do with the real life actor Benedict Cumberbatch, and the story is not about any real characters. Since many of us do have a soft spot for the person we have fictionalised in our mind as "Benedict", and that was the only category I could find, I have played a little bit with that name.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I realise it's more of "fiction" and less of "fan". I will work on this for the future. It is also in my second langauge, so I apologise if my writing sometimes misses the mark. All feedback greatly appreciated!

Benedict sat back with a shocked look on his face. He had heard about these practices to, the denial of pleasure as self-discipline, but this was barbaric. Over the years, he had learned a lot about people’s needs and motivations. He knew that some women needed a strong hand to relax, and some even punishment to reach their pleasure. But Amanda, she was something else. Infinitely capable of pleasure, he could already tell, but wired to avoid it, down to the very core of her being. What torture! This was going to take all his abilities, and then some. He leaned back towards the wall and looked at her, all excited and glowing, yet so confused and constrained. His focus made her nervous, and she swallowed hard. Had she already failed? As he got up and left the bed, her worst fears seemed confirmed. But he was going to the table to pour them some wine. He came back and handed it to her and said “Let’s drink together. Drink, and tell me more about your life here.” Amanda took the cup, still puzzled but relieved he had not left. She leaned back on her elbow, still tense with desire and all the more seductive for all that pent up lust. Her hair was flowing down over her shoulders, tumbling over her breasts, and her lovely face softened as she spoke. 

Benedict took in the alluring sight of her while thinking “How can I help her relax? How can I unravel a lifetime of denial, to show her that she does deserve pleasure, to teach her true love making? How can I do that, and make sure she does not loose her mind – and me mine, while I try to control myself?” He knew he had to take it slow, yet move fast enough to bypass her conditioning and get through to the very core of her. He relished the challenge, but questioned his own ability to withstand the temptation before him after so many months in the field.

Benedictus had always loved women, and they him. He could never understand the inclination among his men to take and debase, when so much more pleasure could be had by worshipping women. He never ceased to be amazed at his women’s exquisite capacity for pleasure. Most of all, he cherished the afterglow between two people who had shared these pleasures together. Both the physical and emotional warmth, and also more than that. As if they had touched something higher together, tapping into the pleasure of the Gods while still mere mortal.

His men called him Benedictus Maximus, Benedict the Great, because of his powers in the battlefield. Then there was the other reason for him to be called great, namely his sizeable attributes. Such repartee was rife in the close quarters of the men, but he never lowered himself to those games. The men were mystified by his abstinence. What good was such physical richness if he never used it? He did, of course, but discretely and wisely. And wise was what he was aiming for, right here and now with this astounding woman. 

As Amanda shared a story, so unbelievable it must be true, about learning the fine art of dancing while couples were copulating in plain sight, it was clear that the wine had loosened her. She smiled readily, ran her hand through her reddish locks, unconsciously showing off her voluptuous curves. She saw lust ignite in his eyes. It was in the way his eyes got stuck on her kissable mouth telling the story. In the way he shifted uncomfortably as his own excitement grew. She knew the signs, and reacted as she had been taught. Slowly, she put down her cup, and started crawling towards him, graceful like a cat. While training had showed her the moves, it was yearning that brought her forward. All she wanted was to reach this beautiful man leaning against the wall, and kiss him towards her. As their lips met, they went straight back to where they had finished before the wine, but now without her internal struggle. 

Amanda smiled and started kissing down his chest, expertly, confidently, circling his nipples with her mouth, running her fingers down his strong muscles, and then putting her hand on his growing bulge. Months of self control got the better of him, and he slide down under her, letting her have his way with him. He instinctively knew that this was her comfort zone, and her desire. He could tell by the sensuous way she explored him, first on top of his clothes and then, swiftly removing them, skin to skin. Her fondling him was gorgeous, like a spring well to a parched man, and he felt himself rise and grow to his impressive maximum. She looked at him without a trace of embarrassment, but a fair bit of awe in her face. “Ben”, she said, calling him by his private name. She blew her hot breath on him, watching him close his eyes in pleasure and softly guide her head towards his cock, and opened her mouth to take him in. Oh, he had never had such sweetness done to him, expertly yet innocently and with such passion. He could not let it go on for too long, or he would burst. His hands tugged her hair, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up. “Amazing Amanda”, he whispered as he planted kisses all over her beautiful face. “That was so good, too good. We need to stop now, or else I won’t be able to do to you what I most want to do”. 

He rolled them around and removed what was left of her clothes with one swift pull with his strong arms. Before she could process that she was finally naked with a man so ready to have her, his kisses were travelling down her torso as hers had been on his. They were trailing fast towards her centre, and once there began an onslaught she had not been prepared for. More lovely than she had ever known anything to be. And he gave her no time to think, to locate her old self in her mind – intoxicated more by feelings than by drink. All she ever was and had been, was lost in sensation.

Accompanied by her moans of pleasure and delight, he caressed her folds, softly at first, then more intensely, then moving his mouth down and sending her right into the divine place she had heard about, but thought she had no right to go. Each lick and touch taking her higher, her body building towards explosion, unable to control herself. As he sensed her rise towards ecstasy, he gripped her hips to hold them still as she tried to buck towards him, plunged his tongue into her, swirled around her clit, loving her taste, and suddenly she was shouting incoherently “Aaaaah… Benedict… Aaaah… Goddess…”.

He came up to hold her while she was still trembling with the after tremors of her first orgasm. Her face was glowing, her eyes watering with pleasure, as kissed her and shared her taste. “Thank you”, she whispered into his ear while carefully pushing her body towards him, so moist and ready. “Please… I want you… now!”. He whispered back a simple heartfelt “You are so beautiful. I want you to, so so much”.

Then he took her hand, which was already trying to guide his cock into her, and said “I am sorry this will hurt, but it will pass soon”. Positioning himself at her tight opening, he threaded his fingers into hers, and pushed himself slowly but firmly in. She gasped has he stretched her, trying to hold a moan in that was equal pain and pleasure. He held still as she tried to get her breath back. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tight. “Look at me”, he whispered, fearing she was trying to shut him out and get away from this pain. Instead, as she opened her eyes reluctantly, he saw that she was in a reverie of sorts, riding on the ecstasy she had already experienced. “How are you feeling”, he had to ask, and she managed just one word: “Divine”.

She started passionately kissing him and rocking under him, softly, testingly, maddeningly sexy in all her innocence. It took all his self-control not to start driving into her, then and there, and find his pleasure as she had found hers before. He lay still and whispered sweet words into her ear until he felt her relax around him, and then he slowly begun thrusting into her.

She was warm and wet and tight, and he tried to control his breath as their bodies found their rhythm together. Faster, stronger, higher, he felt them both go up, but knew he was closer to his pleasure than she to hers. He picked her up and rocked back on his legs, so that she sat on him with her legs behind his back. All they could hear was their jagged breaths and moans. All they could see were each others’ hot eyes and slick rapturous faces. All they could feel were mouths and sex, connected, alive, intertwined. He grabbed her beautiful ass and slowly began riding her up and down on him, and she quickly picked up the pace to where she needed it. Her full breasts and hard nipples teased his chest, and he thought “I am going to come, or go mad”, but manage to pull himself back from the brink one last time. “Can you come with me, one more time?” he asked between kisses. “I don’t know how”, she panted, but he could feel her finding that sweet spot as he changed the angle into her. “Oh, oh, ooooh”, was all she could say, throwing her head back. He slid his hand between them and started massaging her clit as best he could while she moved intently on him. Suddenly he felt the familiar spasms around his cock, heard her cries of ecstasy, and let go into her in the strongest orgasm of his life. They held each other as they reached their heights and as they came down again, leaning their foreheads together. He brushed one of her locks from her face and kissed her, one last passionate love-making kiss, and noticed that her cheeks were wet from tears. 

They lay down side-by-side and just gazed into each other’s eyes. Finally, Amanda spoke. “What have you done to me, Benedict" with a look of wonder on her face. Then she went silent, and looked at him with rising panic in her eyes, saying "What have you done, showing a woman like me these forbidden pleasures?”. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. It dawned on him. What indeed had he done? He, Benedictus Maximus, the great strategist, the great lover, had just unraveled the very fundaments for Amanda’s existence here. He may have won the battle, but now he had to win the war. What would he do next?


End file.
